Sen
by Estriella
Summary: Satsuki Momoi stanowczo zbyt późno zauważyła, że dla jej najdroższego przyjaciela, miłość do koszykówki stała się ciężarem, którego nie był w stanie dłużej unieść. Mogła mieć tylko nadzieję, że Tetsu zdoła dosięgnąć go tam, gdzie ona nie była w stanie się udać.


Moimoi Satsuki jęknęła cicho, przewracając się na drugi bok. Walczyła z sennością, bojąc się choćby zamknąć oczy. Od kilku dni męczyły ją koszmary. Znała je już na pamięć, zawsze były takie same; te same drzewa w tym samym lesie, ten sam samochód przecinający wiatr i autostradę, ten sam strach, ten sam chłód, ta sama bezsilność. Ciężko było jednak powstrzymać zmęczenie, które dopadało ją co raz to potężniejszymi falami. Jej wzburzone, niczym ocean podczas sztormu, serce, zdawało się współgrać z pogodą na dworze. Cichy szum i rytmiczne uderzenia kropel deszczu o szybę okna jej sypialni skutecznie tępiły jej determinację i upór, by nie zasnąć.  
W końcu, ukołysana dźwiękami matki natury, odpłynęła w niespokojną nieświadomość.

_ Stała samotnie na asfaltowej drodze, pośrodku losu. Silny wiatr szarpał połami jej flanelowego szlafroka, odsłaniając delikatną skórę ud. Była boso, chłód bijący z ziemi sprawiał, że ledwo była w stanie poruszać palcami. Jej potargane różowe włosy unosiły się i opadały niesfornie na twarz, wchodząc do oczu i ust. Drobnym ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze zimna i strachu. Stała na wprost leśnej ściany. Każde drzewo wydawało się wyglądać tak samo, choć rozróżniała sosny, świerki i choinki – wysokie aż pod samo niebo. Wiedziała, że gdyby zrobiła krok przed siebie, zatonęłaby w odmętach nocy, gubiąc się w tym labiryncie bez wyjścia. _  
_ Za nią rozciągał się ten sam widok. Gdyby spojrzała w lewo lub prawo, dojrzała by ciągnącą się na prost autostradę, w końcu jednak również niknącą wśród drzew. _  
_ Z trudem uniosła głowę – wydawała się być dziwnie odciążała, jak i reszta jej ciała – z nadzieją wypatrzenia choćby jednej gwiazdy, ale niebo nad nią było czarną otchłanią bez dna. _  
_ Cisza otulała ją ze wszystkim stron. Było to tak nienaturalne, że aż przerażające. Nie słyszała szumu wiatru, choć widziała jak wygina gałęziami drzew. Nie słyszała nawet swojego oddechu, ani bicia swojego serca, choć czuła, że szamocze się w jej klatce piersiowej niczym dziki ptak uwięziony w klatce._  
_ Nagle, zupełnie znikąd, na jednym z krańców drogi, pojawił się samochód. Czerwona Toyota Prius pędziła z zawrotną prędkością w jej kierunku, niczym wyrzucona kula ognia. Chciała odskoczyć w bok, ale jej ciało odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Aż wiedziała, że za późno na jakąkolwiek ucieczkę. Oślepiona reflektorami zbliżającego się nieuchronnie pojazdu, stała jak w murowana. Charkot silnika był wręcz ogłuszający, w tej dotąd niczym niezmąconej ciszy. Zdążyła pomyśleć, że to już koniec, że wszystko się za chwilę skończy – tu, na tej opuszczonej przez Boga i zapomnianej przez ludzki drodze, nim zamknęła oczy, oczekując na uderzenie. _  
_ Ale uderzenie nie nadeszło. Gdy uchyliła powieki po samochodzie nie było już śladu, charkot silnika ucichł całkowicie, a reflektory przestały rozświetlać mroki nocy. Znów była sama. Znów była bezpieczna. _  
_ Odetchnęła z ulgą, i wtem, niespodziewanie, poczuła na ramieniu ciężar czyjej dłoni. Podskoczyła zaskoczona i przestraszona, a jej usta otworzyły się szeroko w niemym 'o', niezdolne do krzyku. _  
_ – Co robisz, Setsu? Musimy już iść, jak długo zamierzać tu stać jak kołek? – Ten głos poznałaby wszędzie; spokojny i chłodny, nie znoszący sprzeciwu, arogancki._  
_ Odwróciła się tak szybko, że zakręciło jej się w głowie i z trudem udało jej się utrzymać w pionie na chwiejnych nogach. _  
_ Stał przed nią nie kto inny niż jej Dai-chan – przyjaciel z czasów dzieciństwa, towarzysz zabaw i gier, oraz starszy brat, którego nigdy nie miała. _  
_ Tuż obok niego stała czwórka innych chłopców w jego wieku, członków ich szkolnej drużyny koszykarskiej, jej przyjaciół, powierników i aniołów stróży. _  
_ Powinna poczuć się bezpiecznie – tak, jak zawsze czuła się w ich obecności, ale jej niepokój jedynie wzrósł. _  
_ Zobaczyła, że Dai-chan się odwraca i zaczyna kroczyć ku leśnej gęstwinie, a reszta idzie w jego ślady, nie oglądając się za siebie, nie oglądając się za nią. _  
_ „Stamtąd nie ma powrotu!" Krzyczała w duchu, ale na zewnątrz jej krzyk był niesłyszalny. Jej ciało stało się niemożliwie ciężkie, cięższe niż przedtem, podczas próby ucieczki przed pędzącym samochodem. _  
_ Nie mogła ich ostrzec._  
_ Nie mogła ich zatrzymać. _  
_ Gdy zniknęli, pochłonięci przez ciemność, nagle wszystkie dźwięki wróciły; znów słyszała szum wiatru, ciche pohukiwanie sowy, oddalający się zadziwiająco powoli ryk silnika Toyoty. _  
_ Teraz szybkie uderzenia jej serca wydawały jej się tak głośne, jak huk wystrzelonego z broni pocisku. Oddychała płytko, a każdemu wdechowi i wydechowi towarzyszył cichy świst powietrza. _  
_ Jej ciało stało się wiotkie, jakby nagle zostało zwolnione z ograniczających go kajdan. Teraz, gdy już żadna siła nie utrzymywała jej w pionie, jej drżące kolana ugięły się pod jej ciężarem i upadła na chłodny asfalt. _  
_ Znów była sama. Ale teraz ta samotność wydawała jej się dużo straszniejsza niż na początku. _  
_ Wtedy była sama, oddzielona od przyjaciół._  
_ Teraz była sama, opuszczona przez przyjaciół._  
_ Ta różnica przytłaczała ją, przemieniała strach w panikę. _  
_ Przyłożyła dłoń do piersi, zaciskając skostniałe palce na połach szlafroka i, nie do końca świadomie, zaczęła wymawiać jedno imię w kółko, niczym litanię. _  
_ – Tetsu. Tetsu. Tetsu._

– Tetsu! – zawołała, siadając gwałtownie na łóżku. Dyszała, jak po długim biegu, a po plecach i twarzy spływały kropelki zimnego potu.  
Rozejrzała się rozbieganym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, by z opóźnieniem dotarło do niej, że znajduje się w swoich własnym pokoju – w jej bezpiecznej przystani, z dala od autostrady i lasu.  
Za oknem było już widno, a zegar wskazywał szóstą trzydzieści, oznaczało to więc, że przespała prawie całą noc. Mimo to, czuła się kompletnie wyczerpana. Kołdrę najprzyjaźniej skopała z łóżka już dawno, podczas niespokojnego snu, bo teraz leżała na podłodze, tuż obok jej notesu i piłki do koszykówki.  
Wzięła głęboki wdech, przez chwilę przytrzymując powietrze w płucach. Nim je wypuściła, policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu, jak miała w zwyczaju, gdy coś wyprowadziło ją z równowagi. Miała przeczucie, że tym razem jednak nawet liczenie do stu nie ukoi jej zszarganych nerwów.  
Wstała z ociąganiem, kierując się do łazienki. W chwilach takich jak ta, była wdzięczna losowi, że miała łazienkę w pokoju i nie musiała pokazywać się reszcie domowników, nim nie doprowadzi się do porządku.  
Zamknęła za sobą drzwi z cichym kliknięciem i odkręciła kurek w wannie, uprzednio zatykając korek, pozwalając by woda powolnie podnosiła swój poziom, zapraszając ją do zanurzenia się w swoim cieple. O tak, ciepła kąpiel była zdecydowanie tym, czego domagało się jej wymęczone ciało.  
Westchnęła, spoglądając na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Wyglądała jak kupka nieszczęść, z tymi różowymi potarganym włosami i ogromnymi sińcami pod oczami.  
Nie mogła w takim stanie pójść do szkoły. Nie mogła pozwolić, by ktokolwiek, zwłaszcza Dai-chan i pozostała czwórka zobaczyli jej słabość.  
Musiała być silna.  
Dla siebie.  
I dla nich.  
– Nawet jeśli to tylko koszmarny sen, nie mogę udawać, że nie ma odzwierciedlenia w rzeczywistości – mruknęła. W jej oczach ponownie zamigotały determinacja i odwaga. – Ale w przeciwieństwie do tego, co widzę w snach, w rzeczywistości nigdy nie pozwolę im zatracić się w ciemności.  
Upewni się, że jej krzyk jest wystarczająco głośny. I tym razem, jej słowa do nich dotrą.  
Powstrzyma ich, choćby jej ciało miało wrosnąć w ziemię. I nie pozwoli im na zrobieniu choćby jednego kroku w kierunku, z którego nie ma powrotu.  
– Uda mi się, prawda, Tetsu? – jej głos był teraz jedynie szeptem niknącym w szumie napuszczanej do wanny wody.  
Wszelki strach i stres ulotniły się jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, na samo wspomnienie jej pierwszej i jedynej miłości.  
Pozostał jedynie smutek.


End file.
